


Goddamn Pizza

by yoslina_the_sinner



Series: SciFell Sins [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AUs, Anger, Fluff, Funny, Humor, I love this ship, I might make a sequel, Im hungry for pizza now, LITERALLY, Like, M/M, My OTP, Other, Papyrus Is The Boss, Peace, Pizza, Question - Freeform, Racist humans, Sanscest - Freeform, Science is done with there Bull, Scifell - Freeform, Scifell Sins, Shit, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, alternative universe, anyway, badass nerd, comment, humans are stupid, i wrote this cause i was bored, kudos, love ya, monsters are not treated equally, pizza place, proud UF Sans, science sans, suggest, surprised Papyrus, swears, they ordered some pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted was some goddamn pizza. instead they got some racist humans,badass Sci,angry and proud Fell,surpised Paps,and some embarrassed skeleton dorks. This took me for fucking forever!!!! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Pizza

xXx 2:34 at (insert random pizza place) xXx EDGY MC MCR P.O.V xXx

'I just wanted some pizza damn it!' thought the short red skeleton. 'And what do I get? FUCKING DUMBASS HUMANS!' Now normally he would have no problem letting these assholes know EXACTLY what was on his mind. But,(unfortunately) this was not a normal time. 

Actually,it was quite the opposite. His brother was here with him. Well,he wasn't alone with him,the nerd was also with them. They ordered some pizza a few minutes ago and they were STILL waiting for the goddamn pizza. 'It better be some next level goodness or I swear to ASGORE-' Anyway...

It wasn't a normal day. In fact it was never a normal day when his brother was around. He was Edge's boss,which meant he had to follow orders. It wasn't that big of a deal to Red,the weak obeyed the strong,it was just how his world worked. Though when some idoit humans come around and start making fun of monster kind and your boss (who is also your bro) tells you that its not worth your time to say anything to them,well,you can imagine you'd be more then a little more than pissed.

Especially when they wouldn't let a certain Sans (who was one of the very few people who actually cared about you) pass by to use the restroom. Fell was now currently angrily glaring at them with a glowing red eye socket. If the humans were worried about his look they didn't show it. They actually had the NERVE to smirk.

"Awwww. Well would you look at that,the skele-geeks boyfriend is angry. How adorable!" one human said to the others, pointing at the shorten skeleton. Both of the Sans' flushed a deep red at this(well Science blushed green but you get the point.) not confirming nor denying the words. Papyrus,who was yelling to the lady at the counter,glaced at them at them curiously and wondered why they looked like they had a sudden fever.

"Did you know that most serial killers look like regular people?" the nerder Sans said. He was looking at them with a strangely calm,almost happy,expression. Edge shivered. What seem to be the leader from the human group looked suddenly angry. "What was that? Was that a threat you little bi-" "No,seriously,its true most murders are committed by what looked like the average person."

Sci tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how many monsters you bullied were actually that insane to do such a thing and were just tolerating you." The racist humans just looked at each other in befuddlement. Red was also slighly confused. 'What is he planning?'

"Heh,thats silly of course. Ridiculous even! Because if they WERE that insane they would have given you a bad time." The smart skele's pupils were gone by now and his small grin now took up half of his face. 

"And friends,if you don't get out of my way,heh,well then...A bAD tiMe Is ExaCtLY WHaT yOu ARe gOiNg  
TO GeT."

 

* ...The humans ran away.

 

'If there was ever a time where I wanted to hug the nerd NOW was so one of those moments' Sans thought as he pulled his hoodie over his head in a attempt to hold in his laughter. Meanwhile,the boss look like he was about to drop the pizza he was holding.

xXx 2 minutes later xXx THE NERDS P.O.V xXx

When Sci finally came out of the mens-room,he was currently surprised to find the other skeleton brothers looking at him like he won a Nobel Peace Prize. Or grown other head. He honestly didn't know which. "What?" he said,giving them a lopsided half-smirk-half-smile. Underfell Sans who was still trying to contain his chuckles,just gave him a one-arm hug (in which Science felt his SOUL skip a beat) and then immediately backed away once he saw the strange look his boss was giving him. Paps cleared his throat.

"I am not going to lie other Sans,that was slighly impressive," The bookworm opened his mouth to say thank you... "for a weakling that is." He shut his mouth. Rolling his eye sockets, he just shruged and took a sip of coke he ordered with the pizza. Red practically beamed at him and muttered so quietly Sci could barely catch it, "That my nerd,alright."

My nerd...wait he said MY nerd...

Science almost choked on his coke as he followed the others outside. "Wait what did you say about me?" He probably had heard it wrong. Theres no way he would say that. Judging by the way his face became red and the way he choked on his own coke,the scientist came to the conclusion that he had not miss heard him. "Wha- I-I just shit,umm,nothing?!" There was a quiver of denial in his voice. The factoid only grinned at it,a light blue-ish green blush slowly creeping on his own cheek bones.

"WHATS THAT GRIN FOR? S-shut up,you didn't hear anything alright?!" Red was now giving him a weak glare mixed with...nervousness? "Okay,calm down.i-its fine ,its just a mistake right?" Sci replied,stuttering a little bit due to embarrassment. Fell didn't say anything,all he did was blush/sweat harder and put his hood up,hurrying up to catch up with his Papyrus. The geeks pupils widened. He felt butterflies. 'I'm HIS nerd.' He pulled his own hood up and whined happily. Edge's Paps gave him and Edgy a confused and digusted glare but he did not give a shit.

And all he wanted in the first place was some goddamn pizza!!

**Author's Note:**

> Like,Kudos,Comment,Suggest or Ask some shiz. I don't care, JUST DO IT!!


End file.
